


Awaken

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternative from episode 11, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Vampire! Miyoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma bertemu dengan Miyoshi yang baru kembali dari misi nya di Jerman. Namun ada yang aneh pada sosok sang mata-mata terbaik. Sementara anggota D Kikan lainnya mendapat titah dari Yuuki untuk menangkap Miyoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**.**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game - Koji Yanagi & I.G Production**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_'Menyangkal kematian untuk sebuah perpisahan....'_

.

.

.

Kegelapan yang membeku membungkus ruangan luas tempat penyimpanan jenazah tersebut. Dua sosok bertudung hitam berjalan mengendap-endap melewati deretan ranjang besi yang berjejer rapi, hingga mereka sampai di salah satu nya. Mereka berdua berdiri di samping ranjang sang jenazah yang 'dipilih'.

Sebelah tangan terjulur, membuka kain penutup hingga batas dada, menampilkan keindahan dari wajah tenang yang tengah 'tertidur'.

"Cepat lakukan! Sebelum ada yang datang kemari!" desak salah satu dari mereka yang bersuara feminim.

 

Sang rekan mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil berisi cairan merah marun dari balik jubah panjangnya. Ia langsung membuka tutupnya dan dengan hati-hati memasukkan isinya kedalam mulut sang mayat.

Selang tak berapa lama. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan terjadi pada tubuh kaku di depan mereka. Namun perlahan, iris lebar yang gelap tanpa lentera jiwa itu mulai meleburkan warna. Seperti kelopak lycoris yang menyatu dengan tanah.

 

Kelopak itu berkedip.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah awal musim gugur. Para anggota D Kikan lainnya yang telah kembali dari misi menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa.

Di suatu sudut, nampak Kaminaga sedang duduk sambil asyik membaca sebuah buku.

"' _Carmilla the Vampire'_? Rupanya kau suka membaca buku fiksi seperti itu?" Hatano muncul bersama nada penasaran.

"Oh! Yaa, kadang-kadang saja. Aku tertarik dengan judulnya saat sedang lihat-lihat di toko buku London." Jawab Kaminaga sambil melirik sekilas kearah Hatano.

Pria pendek itu menyilang tangan di belakang kepala. "Menurutmu vampire itu sungguhan ada?"

"Entahlah." balas Kaminaga dengan mata masih fokus kearah buku.

"Oi! Balas yang benar dong!" seru Hatano jengkel.

"Wah! _Gomen, gomen_.. aku sedang membaca dibagian kemunculan Carmilla. Dia cantik sekali."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan itu cuma wanita saja?!"

 

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kafetaria terbuka oleh sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat pagi." sapa pria itu.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga, Sakuma-san. Omong-omong, kau mau kemana?" sapa Kaminaga sambil menatap sosok Sakuma.

"Aku baru saja dari ruangan Yuuki-san dan sekarang aku ada tugas lagi untuk segera ke markas pusat." jawab Sakuma.

"Heee, kau sibuk juga ya." komentar Hatano.

Sakuma mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan yang tertangkap oleh matanya hanya sosok Kaminaga dan Hatano yang duduk di depannya, serta Fukumoto yang sedang asyik sendiri memasak sarapan.

"Kau mencari Miyoshi?" tanya Kaminaga.

"Ah, err.... dia belum kembali ya?" tanya Sakuma sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah. Kami belum mendengar kabar kapan dia akan kembali." Hatano mengendikkan bahu.

"Oh begitu." gumam Sakuma.

"Tenang saja. Kalau dia sudah datang, kami akan memberi tau bahwa kau mencarinya, Sakuma-san." kata Kaminaga sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ba...baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Setelah memberi salam, Sakuma melangkah keluar dari kafetaria.

Selang agak lama setelah Sakuma pergi, Hatano kembali bersuara.

"Tumben sekali Miyoshi telat menyerahkan laporan. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ya?"

"Entahlah." balas Kaminaga. Rupanya ia sudah kembali hanyut dalam bacaan yang sedang dinikmati nya.

Hatano mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meninju muka Kaminaga dengan buku.  
Tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuka pintu.

"Hatano-san, Kaminaga-san, Fukumoto-san, kita semua dipanggil ke ruangan Yuuki-san sekarang." kata Jitsui.

.

.

.

Hawa tegang mengambang. Suhu ruangan dingin secara alami membuat rasa gelisah menusuk kulit.  
Diatas kursi interogasi, sosok bengis Kolonel Wolff duduk tegap dengan sebelah manik es nya menatap tajam kearah sang tersangka, seorang perempuan muda berambut ikal panjang tergerai agak berantakan berwarna pucat. Disampingnya Letnan Bauer berdiri mendampingi.

 

"Baiklah Nona Penyihir, tolong jawab dengan jelas. Apa yang kau dan kelompok ilmu sesat mu lakukan kali ini?" suara Kolonel Wolff dingin dan berat.

"Sebentar, sebentar, Kolonel Wolff. Sepertinya panggilan _Penyihir_   - apalagi kau mengatakannya dengan logat Jerman sehingga terdengar seperti _Jalang_  - terlalu berlebihan untukku, kau tau kenapa? Karena aku juga punya nama!" kata sang perempuan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya tidak terima.

Kolonel Wolff menghela nafas pelan. "Baik, _Miss_ Lyssa Reimmnov, Apa yang kali ini kelompok penyembah setan mu itu lakukan?"

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, Kolonel Wolff, kelompok kami itu tidak menyembah setan. Kami menjunjung ilmu pengetahuan! Seperti yang semua orang tau, ilmu pengetahuan membimbing umat manusia kedalam kebenaran dan dapat membangun peradaban yang lebih maju, sama sekali tidak menyesatkan, bukan?" kata perempuan itu _excited._  
"Dan apa yang kami lakukan kali ini adalah, tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya."

 

_**BRAAKK** _

 

Kolonel Wolff menggebrak meja kasar. Lyssa memekik kaget.

 

"Cukup omong kosongnya." geram sang Kolonel, manik biru es nya memicing. Jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan diatas selembar foto. "Ada saksi yang melihat anggota kalian di tempat kejadian. Katakan, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

 

Lyssa mengerjap. "Kau tau kan kalau sekarang masih pertengahan _winter_? Banyak yang memakai jaket tebal bermodel jubah hitam panjang seperti ini. Mereka belum tentu kami. Kami tidak tau apapun dan tidak melakukan apapun terkait dengan peristiwa itu. Kami tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ada satu orang yang terdaftar sebagai penumpang. Namun ia tidak masuk kedalam daftar korban kecelakaan. Intinya, dia menghilang." kata Letnan Bauer.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengaitkan manusia hilang dengan kelompok pecinta _science_ ku, Kolonel Wolff!" seru Lyssa. "Memangnya siapa nama nya?"

"Katsuhiko Maki, seorang _Japanese_."

"Hm.... Dia bukan warga negara Jerman, lalu kenapa kau ngotot sekali soal orang ini, Kolonel Wolff?"

"Karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." ujar rendah sang Kolonel. Manik beku nya kembali melirik telak kearah sang tersangka. Suhu mendadak terjun bebas. Tanpa sadar Lyssa mengusap belakang tengkuknya. Letnan Bauer melirik sang atasan, merasakan firasat buruk.

  
"Saya harap anda mau diajak kerja sama , Miss Reimmnov."

"Saya juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kolonel Wollf..." nada suara Lyssa tiba-tiba berubah bersama ekspresi serius.

 

".. Saya mau ke toilet."

.

.

"Dasar pria keras hati! Kelainan saraf tegang! Inilah mengapa aku tidak menyukai pria militer. Mereka cenderung kaku, beku, dan berkepala batu! Terutama si Wolffie itu! Pantas saja dia membiarkan ' _mangsanya_ ' minggat di malam berbadai salju bertahun-tahun yang lalu!" Lyssa mengoceh di sepanjang lorong dengan dua petugas militer mengawalnya di kedua sisi sampingnya.

 

Kedua petugas tersebut hanya diam membisu sementara perempuan ditengah mereka asyik meracau tidak jelas sesuka hati.  
Tapi tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

 

"Lalu.... loh? Dia sudah ambruk?" ucap Lyssa sambil melihat kearah si petugas yang tumbang.

" _Miss_ , semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencana." kata salah satu petugas.

" _Well done~!_ Hm... ternyata kau cocok juga menjadi sipir penjara."

"Ini seragam militer Nazi, _Miss_."

"Whatever. Kau urus sisanya disini. Kita harus mempersiapkan salah satu anggota dikirim untuk melaporkan keadaan 'agent' kita."

"Kemana?"

 

Lyssa menyeringai lebar.

 

"Jepang."

.

.

.

 

Bulan purnama menggantung redup diantara awan gelap. Sisi kelamnya menyamarkan sudut-sudut jalanan yang tidak terjamah cahaya.  
Sakuma melangkah sendirian setelah kembali dari tugasnya di markas pusat. Namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Bola mata gelapnya menangkap sosok familiar yang berdiri dibawah bayangan, begitu sempurna untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

 

"Miyoshi..!"

 

Pria berambut coklat itu menoleh.

  
"Oh, selamat malam, Sakuma-san."

"Kau sudah kembali dari misi mu rupanya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini sendirian?" Sakuma berjalan mendekati Miyoshi.

"Berhenti disana, Sakuma-san! Jangan mendekat!"

"Eh?" ia berhenti, mengerjap bingung. Mengapa Miyoshi tidak ingin dirinya mendekat?

Sakuma memperhatikan Miyoshi lebih seksama. Ada yang janggal.

Nafas Miyoshi terdengar memburu. Kulit nya juga terlihat sangat pucat. Sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya. Dan matanya....

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Sakuma-san."

"Eh?" Sakuma mengernyit, masih belum paham situasi. Tiba-tiba tangan nya sudah ditarik oleh Miyoshi, mengajaknya untuk lari.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakuma balik menarik tangan pria yang lebih pendek dari nya itu hingga ia berhenti. Padahal tadi ia disuruh untuk tidak mendekat, sekarang dirinya malah ditarik-tarik.  
"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau terlihat tidak baik -baik saja."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi tidak disini."

"Jelaskan disini sekarang!"

 

Miyoshi menoleh kearah Sakuma. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama.

 

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Sakuma-san?"

 

Pria berambut hitam tersentak. Mungkin ini trik mata-mata untuk orang lain agar percaya pada mereka, tapi jangan harap mereka bisa mempercayai orang lain. Apa jaminannya kalau dirinya tidak akan ditipu, dimanipulasi, atau dimanfaatkan.

"Kalau aku mengatakan 'aku percaya padamu', apakah kau akan menjawab semuanya dengan jujur."

Dibawah naungan bayangan dari bangunan yang menghalau pijar bulan, manik coklat delima nampak berpendar ganjil.  
Sakuma terkesiap. Hawa sekitarnya mendadak memberat. Semilir angin menghempas sekilas. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Miyoshi melangkah pelan menuju kearah Sakuma. Sang Letnan berdiri membatu selayaknya patung dengan jantung berdebar kencang entah karena alasan apa. Ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, pria yang lebih pendek mendekatkan bibir nya ke telinga Sakuma. Nafas dingin menerpa kulit hangat hingga refleks membawa sensasi geli menjalar di tiap hembusan.

"Kau adalah pria jujur yang aku sukai, Sakuma-san. Mengapa kau berpikir aku akan berbohong padamu saat ini?" bisik nya seduktif.

Sakuma sejenak sesak nafas. Dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat jelas warna merah darah yang tumpah di atas tanah, serta sepasang taring yang tersembunyi apik dibalik bibir tipis nan menggoda.

 

Miyoshi menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku sedang diincar."

"Diincar? Oleh siapa?"

"D Kikan."

.

.

.

Hari itu, sebuah kertas laporan beserta microfile telah tersimpan rapi diatas meja nya. Itu adalah laporan misi Miyoshi di Jerman dan daftar jaringan informan nya. Sementara sehari sebelumnya ada berita tentang kecelakaan kereta yang menuju ke Berlin.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengawasi. Cari bukti apakah dia sudah menjadi agent ganda untuk Jerman." titah Yuuki sembari menatap kelima mata-mata asuhannya.  
Disana hanya ada Jitsui, Hatano, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, dan Tazaki.

 

"Yuuki-san, mengapa kita tidak langsung menangkapnya saja?" tanya Kaminaga.

Yuuki melirik laporan Miyoshi yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Jangan lengah dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Bila ia terbukti bukan agent ganda sesuai dugaan, besar kemungkinan dia 'digunakan' untuk tujuan lain dan saat kalian menemukannya, segera lenyapkan."

.

.

.

Sakuma menatap bangunan megah dihadapannya dengan ekspresi kagum. Tempat ini berada di perbatasan luar kota, masuk kedalam rimbun hutan, jauh dari keramaian. Rumah itu seperti istana klasik yang tersembunyi di antara kegelapan hutan.

 

"Silahkan masuk, Sakuma-san."

 

Suara Miyoshi membawa kembali perhatian Sakuma. Angin malam berhembus menghempas tanah, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang gugur dari pohon mati. Sakuma melangkah menaiki tangga menuju pintu utama, dimana sosok Miyoshi menyambutnya dengan senyum semenawan dewi.

 

_**KRIIEET** _

 

"Ini...." Sakuma mengedarkan pandang memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Rumah peninggalan keluargaku." kata Miyoshi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakuma. "Sudah lama kosong. Kita bisa disini sementara."

Sakuma menatap sang mata-mata yang sedang membelakanginya itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan 'apa yang terjadi padamu' dan 'mengapa kau diincar'."

Miyoshi menyalakan korek api, menghidupkan lilin-lilin putih yang berdiri diatas pegangan perak berbentuk trisula.

 

"Yang pertama, kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Dua hari yang lalu kereta yang kunaiki menuju Berlin mengalami kecelakaan..." Miyoshi berhenti sejenak, nampak menerawang. "...dan aku mati."

 

Hening.

 

Miyoshi melanjutkan. "Lalu yang selanjutnya kuketahui adalah dua sosok bertudung hitam - yang kukira malaikat maut - muncul untuk 'membangunkan'ku. Sepertinya mereka adalah anggota dari komunitas okultis ekstrimis yang misterius. Salah satu dari mereka adalah perempuan yang eksentrik. Dia melihatku seolah aku adalah keajaiban terindah."

"Lalu aku langsung kembali ke Jepang dengan 'jalur alternatif', kemudian meninggalkan laporan dan seluruh informasi yang kudapatkan diatas meja Yuuki-san pada malam hari karena kulitku sensitif terhadap sinar matahari."

 

"Kalau begitu kau harusnya menjelaskan itu semua pada mereka..."

 

"Yang kedua..." potong Miyoshi. "Tindakanku mungkin membuat Yuuki-san curiga. Ia lalu menugaskan para spy D Kikan lainnya untuk menyelidiki apakah aku bergabung dengan intelijen Jerman atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa menemui mereka dan menjelaskan langsung karena itu bukan tujuanku."

 

Sakuma percaya bahwa Miyoshi bukanlah mata-mata yang melayani dua negara. Bila keadaan terdesak dan seorang _spy_ terpaksa menjadi agent ganda, maka itu adalah cara untuk melarikan diri.

 

Atau... Miyoshi memang sedang mencoba untuk 'kabur'?

 

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

 

Miyoshi menghela nafas. "Well, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak berbohong padamu, maka akan ku katakan semuanya."  
"Yang pertama, untuk menyelesaikan tugas ku sebagai seorang mata-mata. Dan kedua..." ia berhenti.

 

Lowong waktu selama ucapan digantung. Hanya sinar lilin yang menerangi sebagian ruang - dunia mereka. Sakuma menanti pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk melanjutkan bicara, sesungguhnya cukup penasaran pada lanjutannya. Remang cahaya dan jarak diantara keduanya membuat Sakuma tidak bisa membaca jelas ekspresi Miyoshi..

 

.. Kecuali sepasang manik merah tanah menyala bagai bunga lycoris yang tengah merekah. Menatapnya penuh hasrat terpendam. Nafsu yang mendalam.

 

Tanpa langkah terdengar, Miyoshi sudah berdiri di depan hidungnya. Berbisik,

 

"Jangan 'mendikte'ku terlalu lama, Sakuma-san. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

 

Selanjutnya sepasang taring telah menancap menembus kulit lehernya.

 

"Aaaagh!!"

Sakuma kaget saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyeri menusuk lehernya. Bola matanya melotot syok ketika menyadari bahwa pria di depannya inilah yang menggigitnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara desiran darahnya yang tersedot. Sebelah tangan Miyoshi menggenggam kerah depan jas biru kelabu nya sementara tangan yang satu lagi mencengkeram bahu kirinya.  
Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan sebelum dirinya pingsan, ia menarik kepala Miyoshi menjauh.

 

Nafasnya memburu. Mulutnya belepotan darah - milik Sakuma. Manik matanya masih berkobar, namun ekspresinya penuh kesedihan.

 

"Maaf.." gumam Miyoshi sambil mendorong tubuh Sakuma menjauh, lalu menyeka mulutnya.

 

Sakuma memegangi lehernya yang berdarah, menatap Miyoshi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.  
"Mi..."

 

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku telah menjadi 'monster'. Keberadaanku akan menghilang saat fajar menyingsing. Makanya, aku..."

 

Sebelah tangannya ditarik. Tubuh depan nya langsung menubruk pelan dada bidang pria yang lebih tinggi. Sepasang lengan kekar mendekapnya erat hingga tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Rasa hangat dan nyaman membungkus tubuh, membuat Miyoshi sesak akan rasa membuncah yang terkurung dalam hatinya. Ia membiarkan kepala berambut hitam itu berada di bahunya, menghirup udara diantara lehernya, karena ia juga 'merindukan' sentuhan Sakuma.

 

"Jangan mengatakan _'aku sudah mati_ '. Kau disini. Hidup. Itulah kenyataannya." ucap Sakuma di telinga Miyoshi.

 

Ia tidak membalas. Hanya berdiri diam mematung. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, membalas pelukan Sakuma. Sebelah tangannya mengelus helaian arang yang halus.  
Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia amat lega. Sakuma mau menerima dirinya yang 'sekarang'. Meski hidupnya kini tidak sepanjang hingga senja. Miyoshi tau betapa mengerikannya kematian yang dihadapi sendirian.

 

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan 'mayat' ini, Sakuma-san." bisiknya.

.

.

Pria itu mendongak, mempertemukan bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman sensual. Lidahnya menjilat bibir atas pria yang lebih tinggi. Sakuma terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba hingga tidak sadar membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan manis langsung disambar oleh Miyoshi dengan menyusupkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah Sakuma 'bermain'. Mereka saling melumat, menyapu langit-langit mulut dan mengabsen deretan gigi.

Miyoshi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kokoh Sakuma sambil sesekali meremas rambut nya yang sehitam arang, mendorong kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman.  
Sakuma semakin menikmati permainan. Tidak mau kalah, lidah nya meng-eksplor rongga mulut Miyoshi lebih dalam. Kedua lengannya mendekap pinggang ramping dan punggung pria berambut coklat, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya lari. Suara decakan lidah yang saling bertukar saliva memenuhi ruangan berpenerangan lilin.  
Miyoshi berontak kecil saat nafasnya mulai habis. Seuntai benang saliva menghubungkan bibir mereka.

 

" _So fierce, hnn..._ " desah Miyoshi. Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan sensual, penuh godaan dan tantangan.

 

Selanjutnya, Sakuma menariknya kembali dalam ciuman panjang yang tidak kalah ganas.

 

.

 

Tangan pucat itu terjulur, perlahan menyentuh kulit hangat dibawahnya, meraba sensual konstruksi dari susunan keras pack otot perut yang terlatih militer. Naik hingga bidang dada yang naik-turun akibat nafas yang memburu. Desahan yang saling berlomba mengiringi perjalanan sang tangan hingga leher, pria berambut hitam dibawahnya meringis saat tangan itu menyentuh sekitar luka bekas gigitan taring yang masih memerah.

 

"A-Ahh!"

"Ma..maaf! aku..."

"Huh?" Miyoshi melirik ke atas dengan seulas senyum merendahkan. "Kenapa minta maaf, Sakuma-san? Sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat mu?"

Wajah Sakuma makin memerah. "Berhenti menggodaku."

"Hm... tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri, aku tidak semudah itu 'rusak'. Berbagilah rasa sakit itu denganku. Aku 'milik'mu." ucap Miyoshi rendah. Matanya menutup sayu. Kulitnya yang telanjang bersimbah peluh diterpa cahaya temaram lilin. Ia duduk mengangkangi Sakuma yang terlentang telanjang diatas tempat tidur dengan kejantanan milik Sakuma berada di dalam tubuhnya. Miyoshi nampak luar biasa... menggairahkan.

 

Sakuma mulai bergerak lagi. Tangannya mencengkram pinggul Miyoshi. Awalnya perlahan hingga akhirnya semakin cepat menghentak titik terdalam Miyoshi yang membuat pria itu terbang ke surga. Miyoshi mendesah tidak beraturan hingga melempar kepalanya kebelakang, membuat urat lehernya tertarik mengejang.

 

"A...Aaahh Sakuma...hhh!" Miyoshi akhirnya orgasme berkat sentakan keras Sakuma yang bertubi-tubi. Cairan putih langsung menyembur mengotori perut nya dan Sakuma.

 

Nafasnya putus-putus karena lelah tidak tertahan. Miyoshi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sakuma yang belum mencapai orgasme.

 

"Miyoshi, aku..." nafas Sakuma memberat. Manik gelapnya menatap penuh keinginan dan harapan.

 

Miyoshi mengangkat kepalanya, balik menatap mata Sakuma. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pelan wajah Sakuma yang berkeringat.

 

Miyoshi langsung menangkap mulut Sakuma kedalam ciuman paling rakus, lidahnya langsung disambut untuk bertarung memperebutkan dominasi. Sakuma melahap mulut Miyoshi seolah ingin menelan pria itu. Belum puas. Lebih dalam lagi. Pinggul Sakuma masih menghentak keras, kedua tangannya kini meremas bongkahan bokong Miyoshi, membantu tubuh pria itu bergerak naik-turun. Sementara mulut mereka sibuk bercumbu untuk meraih kenikmatan bersama.

 

Erangan panjang yang tertahan ciuman membungkam Sakuma dari ledakan orgasme.

 

.

.

.

 

"Kaminaga-san! Kiriman surat kabar Berlin yang terbaru dari Kedutaan Jerman sudah datang." kata Jitsui sambil berlari menuju seorang pria yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita.

"Wah, Jitsui! Saya permisi dulu, Miss." Ia mengerling kearah wanita itu.  
Setelah sang wanita pergi. Kaminaga langsung menghampiri Jitsui. Ia menerima buntalan surat kabar berbahasa asing itu dari tangan Jitsui, membuka lipatan halaman.

Matanya langsung menangkap sebuah _headline._

Jitsui mengamatinya dengan raut muka khawatir. Perasaannya itu lebih pada rekan mata-matanya yang kini sedang bertugas. Alisnya mengernyit tidak paham saat ia melihat headline surat kabar tersebut.

 

Raut muka Kaminaga berubah, antara tidak percaya dengan penasaran. Ia membaca _headline_ tersebut.

 

"'Mayat dari Korban Kecelakaan Kereta Api yang Menghilang, Katsuhiko Maki, Telah Ditemukan'."

.

.

.

 

Miyoshi mengamati wajah tidur Sakuma yang terlelap disampingnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia mencium sekilas bibir Sakuma. Hanya ciuman kecil yang tidah lebih dari kulit bibir yang bersentuhan.

Kemudian beranjak dari atas tempat tidur.  
Dirinya sekarang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia mengintip langit dari balik jendela, kemudian melihat kearah jam tangan.

 

"Sebentar lagi subuh." Miyoshi bergumam. Batas waktu yang diberikan orang itu padanya hanya sampai matahari terbit di hari ketiga. Dan sesuai prediksinya, semua tujuannya selesai tepat waktu.

 

Yah... tepat waktu.

 

Ia berbalik, melihat kembali sosok yang terbaring disana. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan keduanya untuk kembali kesini. Kesempatan yang tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

 

Jendela besar didepannya langsung terbuka lebar, membentang pemandangan malam berona merah yang digantungi bulan. Angin dingin berhembus, mendorong dua daun jendela kembali tertutup. Sosok Miyoshi menghilang.

 

_**BRAAKK** _

.

.

.

Sakuma tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Diliriknya kesamping. Kosong.

Ia langsung bangkit dari tiduran, menyibakkan selimut tebal yang membungkusnya, tidak peduli bahwa dibaliknya ia telanjang bulat.

 

"Oh, maaf. Aku membangunkanmu ya?"

 

Sakuma secepat kilat menoleh kearah sumber suara.

 

Fukumoto!

 

"Kau..."

 

"Mengapa aku bisa disini? Singkatnya, kami mengikuti kalian sampai sini. Tapi karena tadi kalian berdua nampaknya sedang terlibat dalam 'diskusi pribadi', jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja." jelas Fukumoto. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Datar.

"'Kami'? Kau kesini bersama yang lainnya?"

"Kami semua membagi tugas. Aku bersama Hatano sampai tadi Miyoshi pergi. Sekarang dia sedang mengejar Miyoshi."

"Apa? Kemana dia pergi? Beri tau aku!"

"Sebelum itu...." Fukumoto mengamati penampilan Sakuma dari atas sampai bawah, ".... Tolong berpakaian dulu."

.

.

.

 

"Hah... hah...hah..."

 

Hatano berlari menyelusuri jalanan setapak diantara kepungan pohon yang menjulang. Ia berhenti, mengambil nafas. Sebelah tangannya menyeka keringat yang menetes. Manik matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia sudah berlari cukup jauh, seharusnya ia bisa mengejar Miyoshi.

 

"Kau ada perlu denganku, Hatano-san?"

 

Hatano dengan sigap membalikkan badan. Dihadapannya sosok Miyoshi berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Wajahnya memamerkan seulas senyum yang terlihat agak menyebalkan bagi Hatano.

 

"Hoo~ mayat hidup akhinya muncul juga." Hatano menyeringai.

"Sepertinya ada kabar terbaru dari Kedutaan. Apa Jitsui yang memberi tau mu?" goda Miyoshi.

Hatano diam, tidak terpancing. "Yuuki-san ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku harus membawamu secara paksa."

 

Hening mencekam diantara keduanya. Miyoshi tau, terlepas apakah dirinya terbukti 'berkhianat' atau tidak, ataupun 'dalang' yang merupakan target sebenarnya sedang mengamati dibelakang sana, ia tetap akan diseret ke hadapan Yuuki.

 

"Kemari, Hatano-san..."

Sang pemilik nama terdiam.

".... Kalau kau berpikir kau bisa membawaku 'pulang', maka lakukanlah."

 

Hatano datang untuk itu.

Dan Miyoshi mengharapkannya.

 

Pria pendek itu mendadak menghilang. Miyoshi melebarkan matanya, terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Hatano sudah berada dibelakangnya. Langkahnya yang cepat membuatnya lebih cepat menggapai lawannya. Tangannya dengan gesit meraih kerah kemeja Miyoshi, dan tanpa kesulitan apapun ia membanting dengan keras tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya hingga menghantam tanah. Tanpa memberi kesempatan, Hatano mengunci pergerakan Miyoshi dengan menahan tangannya kebelakang dan menekan tubuhnya tanpa memberi ruang. Miyoshi terbatuk.

 

Hatano melebarkan senyumnya. Takluk juga si narsis arogan bertitel spy terbaik ini ditangannya. Bukan omong kosong belaka bahwa Hatano adalah master bela diri terkuat di antara anggota D Kikan lainnya. Namun yang tidak disadari oleh Hatano, bahwa pria yang baru saja dibantingnya ini sudah bukan lagi manusia.

 

Ia adalah monster, dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

 

Maka hal mudah bagi Miyoshi untuk membalikkan keadaan menjadi lebih menguntungkan baginya. Tapi sepertinya Miyoshi mencoba untuk sedikit 'menggoda' pria paling pendek di D Kikan ini.

 

**_DUAAKK_ **

 

Miyoshi membenturkan dengan keras belakang kepalanya dengan kepala Hatano yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Hatano meringis sakit saat hidung nya berdarah, refleks melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Miyoshi. Melihat celah, dengan cekatan Miyoshi menarik tubuh pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu hingga posisi mereka berubah. Tubuh Miyoshi menindih tubuh Hatano, dengan kedua tangannya di samping sisi kepalanya.

 

Pria berambut merah tanah itu menyeringai lebar sementara pria dengan hidung berlumuran darah menatapnya syok.

 

"Apa-apan kau ini?!" teriak Hatano.

"Hm... darahmu mengundangku." seringai Miyoshi. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, membenamkan sepasang taring pada leher dihadapannya.

"AAARRGGHH!" Hatano berteriak nyeri. Rasa mual mengaduk perutnya tiba-tiba.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Hatano berusaha melepaskan kepala Miyoshi dari lehernya. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Mioyoshi menjauh dari badannya. 

 

"Kurang ajar kau makhluk biadab." Hatano menatap marah kearah pria di depannya sambil memegangi lupa di lehernya, berusaha mencegah agar dirinya tidak kehabisan banyak darah.

 

Miyoshi menjilat bibirnya pelan, sensual, terlihat menggoda - namun sebenarnya sedang mengejek. "Kau manis sekali, kucing kecil."

.

.

.

Sementara agak jauh dari sana, dibalik rimbun semak belukar, sosok serba hitam sedang bersembunyi mengintai.

 

"Sepertinya ia jadi semakin binal kalau berubah menjadi vamp-UGH!" sosok itu tiba-tiba ambruk setelah sebuah pukulan telak.

 

Dibelakang nya nampak sosok Tazaki berdiri sambil menepuk-tepukkan tangannya setelah memukul sosok berjubah hitam itu hingga pingsan.  
Kemudian ia mengambil kertas yang tadi dipegang oleh orang itu.

 

"Catatan hasil pengamatan dari perkembangan sebuah proyek ilmiah baru. Ini dibuat bukan oleh pemerintah Jerman dan bukan pula untuk militer. Benar-benar berlandas hanya untuk uji coba ilmu pengetahuan baru hasil dari evolusi klenik, huh." Tazaki mengangkat sebelah alis.

Kemudian ia mengambil korek api dari balik jas nya. Menyalakannya tepat dibawah kertas hingga terbakar seluruhnya dan menghilang berganti abu.

 

"Bukti telah dilenyapkan."

.

.

.

Miyoshi melirik jam tangannya, sudah waktunya matahari untuk bangun dari peraduannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit dikejauhan sana yang mulai meleburkan rona kemerahan. Di tengah padang rumput yang sepi ini, ia menghitung mundur kematian keduanya.

 

Setidaknya kali ini ia tidak memiliki lagi penyesalan.

 

_Benarkah?_

 

"Miyoshi!"

 

Telinganya yang kelewat peka tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan Sakuma yang memanggilnya, tapi sepertinya ia masih jauh.

 

"Miyoshi!!"

 

Suara itu mendekat. Dadanya mendadak bergemuruh. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih ingin mendengar suara itu lebih lama lagi.

 

"Miyoshi."

 

Sang pemilik nama berbalik. Sakuma sudah berdiri dihadapannya, jarak keduanya kini hanya tinggal lima meter. Sakuma nampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya seolah berkata, _'Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi'._

 

Miyoshi hanya memberinya senyum tipis yang terasa pahit. Ia masih ingin bersama pria itu. Namun sebentar lagi sang malaikat kematian akan menjemputnya.  
Sudah saatnya Cinderella kembali dari pesta dansa, meninggalkan pangeran impiannya.

 

Detik-detik mentari terbit. Sinar merah keemasan membias dilangit, mulai memudarkan warna kelam dan mengusir bayangan sang penguasa malam.

Miyoshi menutup matanya. Sakuma kembali berlari, memanggil namanya.

 

Ia membuka matanya. Tepat saat sinar mentari nyaris menggapai tubuhnya.

 

"Aku mencintaimu! Ku mohon jangan pergi!" teriak Sakuma, tangannya berusaha menggapai pria di depannya.

 

Miyoshi bengong untuk beberapa lama. Tidak menyangka bahwa Sakuma bisa mengatakan itu dengan suara lantang. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat bahagia.  
Tentu saja ia ingin menyambut uluran tangan Sakuma di depannya. Tentu saja ia ingin berlari menerjang Sakuma yang akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Tidak peduli lagi dengan batas yang membentang diantara mereka.

 

"Selamat tinggal..."

 

**_WHUUZZHH_ **

 

Sayangnya tangan Sakuma kalah cepat dengan cahaya mentari. Ia terlambat menggapai tangan Miyoshi. Sosoknya sudah lenyap dihancurkan cahaya. Hingga tidak bersisa.

.

.

.

 

Sakuma membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Suara kicauan merdu mengalun dari luar jendela, berkas sinar mentari nampak menyusup dari celah tirai yang tertutup.  
Ia mengusap wajah nya frustasi, seolah baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk.

 

Yah, mimpi buruk.

 

Ia menoleh kearah kanan, menengok jam tangan tua miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja disamping asbak yang penuh puntung rokok.

Menghela nafas nyaris depresi, ia membalikkan badan kesamping kiri untuk melanjutkan tidur, sebelum matanya terpana.

 

Sosok Miyoshi sudah berada didepannya.

Ia tersenyum.

 

"Selamat pagi, Sakuma-san."

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sudah berapa minggu sejak kematian Miyoshi secara resmi dipublikasikan lewat JG anime? SAYA MASIH DENIAL AAAAAAHHHHH~!!!!!! /slaped/
> 
> Saya ingin Miyoshi hidup kembali, tapi saya ingin yang berbeda, yaitu jadi VAMPIRE~!!! XDDDD *itu lebih ngga masuk akal lagi woii /slaped/
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan komentar/ unek-unek anda untuk kisah absurd ini di kotak bawah~ sankyuuu XDD /gelindingan


End file.
